Jaloux
by Sadarghf
Summary: Bofur va prendre son tour de garde auprès de Thorïn et assiste à une scène étonnante. La jalousie va vite prendre le dessus. [Bofur/Bilbo]


Jaloux

Bofur s'étira en baillant avant de s'emmitoufler le plus vite possible dans le manteau qui lui servait aussi de couette. Alors que l'air glacé se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, il observa ses amis dormir à ses côtés. Il chercha du regard un certain hobbit, en vain. Thorïn manquait aussi à l'appel. Agrippant fermement son épais manteau, il se leva et replaça celui de Bombur. Il se dirigea ensuite un peu plus loin, vers les hautes herbes et les rochers tailladés, abandonnant les dernières flammes, seules sources de chaleur et de lumières.

Guidé par la faible lumière de la lune, il eut du mal à trouver son chemin, trébuchant parfois. Il devait relever Thorïn pour son tour de garde. Il sourit en entendant des voix et se dirigea vers celles-ci d'un pas vif. Arrivant près du point de rendez-vous, il reconnut facilement la voix de Thorïn, mais celle de Bilbo également.

Personne ne pouvait ignorer la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes, c'est pourquoi il resta à l'écart, caché malgré lui par les hautes herbes pour écouter leur conversation.

« D'une certaine façon je vous envie. » Fit la voix du Nain. Bofur écarta deux quelques herbes qui bloquaient son champ de vision et les aperçut enfin. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à même le sol, pas loin du bord de la falaise sur laquelle la compagnie avait décidé de s'arrêter. Les deux hommes faisaient face au vide, admirant le paysage baigné par la lumière grise de la lune et ainsi tournant le dos à Bofur.

« Pourquoi cela !? » Demanda Bilbo, surpris, en regardant Thorïn.

« Vous êtes courageux. » Avoua celui-ci en gardant son regard fixé sur les collines.

« Moi, courageux !? » Après cela, le blond se mit à rire doucement. De son côté, Bofur fit la grimace, Bilbo n'avait décidemment aucune considération pour lui-même. Il se reconcentra sur ses camarades lorsque Thorïn parla de nouveau.

« En doutez-vous, Maître Hobbit ? » Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers ce dernier. « Vous avez un beau foyer dans un village charmant, et pourtant vous avez choisi de nous aider, de vous impliquer dans une quête qui n'est pas la vôtre, nous offrant vos talents et votre générosité. J'appelle cela du courage. » Termina Thorïn avant d'enserrer l'épaule de son camarade dans sa grosse main. Bilbo en resta bouche bée, clignant bêtement des yeux.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez laissé une place dans la compagnie et... J'irai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis heureux de vous appeler mon ami ! » Répondit-il, les yeux ancrés dans ceux sombres du Nain.

« Merci. » Reprit Thorïn avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le plus petit se figea un instant et rendit l'accolade jusqu'à ce que le brun s'éloigne et que le silence reprenne sa place. De l'autre côté des hautes herbes, Bofur avait les yeux grands ouverts. Sa respiration s'était même coincée dans sa gorge.

« Je vais aller chercher Bofur, il devrait déjà être là. » Prononça doucement Thorïn en se levant. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Bilbo, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Pour reprendre ses esprits, Bofur inspira une grande goulée d'air frais et frissonna violemment. Il se remit ensuite sur le chemin pour croiser son roi.

« Tiens, Bofur ! » Commença celui-ci « J'allais te trouver. J'espère que tu as pu dormir un peu. » Finit-il avec un sourire en agrippant un instant son épaule. Puis, sans rien dire, Bofur le regarda partir, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il se retourna vers le Hobbit qui se cramponnait à son manteau et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ni une ni deux, il se dévoila et se dirigea vers le blond d'un pas déterminé. Ce dernier se retourna en entendant des bruits et se leva quand il reconnut Bofur.

« Oh, tu m'as surpris ! » Souffla-t-il avant de se rasseoir en frissonnant. Pendant que le brun prenait place là où Thorïn s'était assis, Bilbo voulut parler mais fut coupé par le Nain.

« Je t'ai vu avec Thorïn. » Lâcha-t-il, les yeux fixés sur son camarade. Le Hobbit ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est bien n'est-ce pas !?

-Non ! » Trancha Bofur d'un air renfrogné. Vraiment étonné, Bilbo se tourna vers le brun.

« Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il est plus beau que moi. » Répondit le Nain. Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Bofur et posa sa tête sur son épaule, se blottissant contre lui.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal. » Reprit Bilbo d'un ton pensif. Un grognement lui répondit et il releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la joue fraiche de son compagnon. Il sourit tendrement en observant le brun faire la moue, toujours de profil.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi. » Bofur se tourna vers le Hobbit qui avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le Nain prit ensuite en coupe le visage presque froid de Bilbo et caressa avec ses pouces les joues pleines et légèrement rosies.

« Tu es si beau. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Bilbo de rougir un peu. Puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser tendre et frais.

« Retourne te coucher, te mettre au chaud. » Prononça doucement Bofur en caressant une dernière fois ses joues. Le plus petit déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, ses moustaches le chatouillant légèrement, et se leva pour regagner sa couche. Bofur resta là, à l'affut, veillant sur ses camarades et frères jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne les réveille et les emmène de nouveau sur les routes vers la Montagne Solitaire.

[####]

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Je ne m'imaginais pas poster un fanfiction maintenant alors que ma dernière date de 2015, il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage! Et ne pas avoir internet n'aide pas... J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous a plu, elle date un peu et le couple est plutôt original mais tellement adorables, selon moi! J'espère avoir vos retour, quels qu'ils soient! Merci encore, à bientôt!


End file.
